Grim Gnasher
|Source = Franchise}} The Grim Gnasher is a medium-sized Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description }} Physical Appearance Egg The Grim Gnasher egg in ''School of Dragons is oval and has a dark color. It has scale-like patterns that are red, yellow and pale purple, similar to the colors of an adult. It is covered in spikes, for defense purposes. Hatchling to Adult Grim Gnashers somewhat resemble Grapple Grounders. They have serpentine necks with heavily built chests and abdomens, a small head and four legs. They have three main sets of horns on their heads, complemented by more along their necks and backs. In addition, they have a long nasal horn and a distinct under-bite with rows of small, pointy teeth, giving them a sinister appearance. Covered with prominent, iridescent purple scales, they have a paler underbelly but more vibrant coloration on their backs and wings. The alpha Grim Gnasher has purple scales, red stripes on its back and red wings, differentiating itself from the rest of the group. Titan Wing Titan Wing Grim Gnashers, as revealed in School of Dragons, have similar coloration patterns as the Broad Wing stage — a solid base color with another color along the back. Titan Wing Grim Gnashers have the same body structure as adults but sport larger and thicker spikes and horns. The largest pair of horns on the head is reminiscent of those of a longhorn cattle or another type of bovine. Abilities Regenerating Teeth Much like sharks, Gnashers have the ability to shed and regenerate as many rows of teeth in their lifetime. They are said to have a thousand teeth. Furthermore, they can attack by shooting them in their blasts with unmatched accuracy. These tooth blasts can also go quite a distance, and deal a good amount of damage. Teamwork and Communication Their remarkable communication skills are the core of their extraordinary teamwork. They are able to plan and communicate to plot against their prey. As such, they tend to hunt in packs and ambush their prey. Similar to the Speed Stingers, the Grim Gnashers have a leader (or an Alpha) whose orders they follow. Speed and Agility Grim Gnashers are very fast and agile dragons that are able to swiftly ambush their prey as well as evading attacks. Firepower As shown in School of Dragons, along with its teeth darts, the Grim Gnasher is also able to shoot powerful blasts of fire. However, it prefers to use its teeth, as they require less energy and have a better accuracy than the fire. Slitherwing Venom Immunity Grim Gnashers are somehow immune to the venom produced by Slitherwings. Camouflage Some Grim Gnasher individuals, such as Dawnbite, posses specific coloration on their bodies that enables them to blend in with the early morning sunlight, preventing their ill or elderly prey from seeing them. Behavior and Personality Grim Gnashers are scheming and cunning predators that tend to plot against their prey. Furthermore, they exploit the weaknesses of the old and sick dragons of Vanaheim, a divine funeral ground for dragons to spend their last days. This behavior is likened to that of a vulture who circle weak prey and consume carrion. As Sentinels guard Vanaheim and both the dead and dying dragons, Grim Gnashers have become their enemies since they are taking advantage of a ready food source. While the Grim Gnashers appear to be villainized, in a functioning ecosystem, these dragons are an important part of removing weak animals and, presumably, cleaning up carrion, allowing the food cycle to continue, just as real-life scavengers do. Grim Gnashers work in packs like other creatures such as wolves. There is a pack leader or Alpha, who has a red back and wings to distinguish it from other pack members. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5 Grim Gnashers are introduced in the episode, "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken". Hiccup and Fishlegs return to Vanaheim, along with Dagur, following up on clues from Oswald's Diary. They encounter the Grim Gnashers there, a predatory dragon-eating species preying on the weak and dying dragons on the island. They also find out that Oswald had made it his mission to assist the Sentinels protecting the ailing dragons from these predators. There was also a diagram of a Grim Gnasher on a wall in Oswald's hut in Vanaheim. Season 6 Grim Gnashers return in “Guardians of Vanaheim”, not long after Dragon Flyers attacked and incapacitated the Sentinels. The Grim Gnashers make their presence clear after they seemingly kill and devour a Flyer that has been captured by the Dragon Riders while trying to escape with a Dragon Eye lens. The Grim Gnashers then make their move towards the hibernating Sentinels when Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch start attacking them. Knowing that the Sentinels are the only ones powerful enough to stop the Grim Gnashers, Fishlegs and the Twins have their dragons arouse the guardian dragons by exposing them to the heat of their fire. The plan worked as the Sentinels awaken and drive off the Grim Gnashers once again. Games School of Dragons Grim Gnashers were released in this game in March 2018 as part of the "Wrath of Stormheart" Expansion, as NPCs (non-playable characters). All individuals seen are purple in color, with red backs. They attack the player and Dragon Riders on Vanaheim and appear as opponents in some of the levels of the 'Dragon Tactics' activity. Some Grim Gnashers appear to be under the control of Nikora Stormheart, though it is not explicitly discussed. In April 2018, the Grim Gnasher was released as a dragon players could train and ride. Later in June 2018, ''School of Dragons released a titan form of the Grim Gnasher, the first to appear in the Franchise. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk This dragon appeared in ''Rise of Berk, along with an individual named Gnasteeze. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Grim Gnasher, this dragon should have a wingspan of 11 feet 4 inches (3.469 meters). *The Grim Gnashers' ability to shoot their teeth is possibly inspired by those of the Poison Darters or Razorwings from the How to Train Your Dragon Book series. *Since Grim Gnashers prey on sick and dying dragons and Sentinels protect them, it is possible that the two species are natural enemies. *The Grim Gnasher's running animation in School of Dragons greatly resembles that of a horse. References Site Navigation Category:Medium Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Sharp Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Dragons with Immunities Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species